The creature that captured my curiosity
by Pixel sucks at romance
Summary: Zelda has always been interested in pokémon, but what happens when a green plant pokémon sparks a different kind of curiosity? Rated M for the WEIRDEST pairing you have ever seen and possible future content. My first story on and first attempt at tomance please review


**So. This is my first romance story, and my first story on this site. I was asked to make the weirdest pairing possible in super smash bros... And this is what i came up with. Its Zelda and (female) ivysaur. If for any reason that is a problem to you, don't read it. If you still are going to read this, please enjoy~**

Zelda watched on anxiously at the match before her. Link was dueling against the Pokémon Trainer's pokémon in a close battle. Both were on their last lives, with Link taking heavy damage from squirtle. That wasn't what worried Zelda, though. Her concern was more on the damage the pokémon would take, especially ome in particular.

Not that Peach could tell. To her, this was just the Princess of Hyrule worrying over her 'hero'.

'Why does she insist on me and Link being together?' Zelda thought to herself. Ever since Zelda had mumbled something about liking another smasher, Peach had been certain it was Link. If she ever found out the truth, she would be in for a shock.

It wasn't that she didn't like Link, but Zelda found something about him... Stereotypical. His adventures were so much like the others told in Hyrule that Zelda just found him boring. If Zelda was listening to someone talk about, say, Samus's 'magic metal clothing', as Zelda called it, or something else that was different to what she was used to, she was much more intrigued. And what was intrigueing Zelda right now would be taking to the arena shortly.

After Link had managed to evade one last series of painful assaults from squirtle, he started to slash his sword out and knock squitle to the floor of the arena. Preparing to drive the tip of the master sword into the hard shell and send squirtle flying, the pokemon trainer recalled his pokémon and sent out Ivysaur. This was it. This was what Zelda didn't want. Despite all the pokémon being interesting creatures to Zelda, none caught her attention more than Ivysaur. Charizard was just a winged lizard, not even a dragon by the pokémon standards. Not the most creative idea for a creature. Then there was squirtle. It looked exactly like a turtle, almost identical to those hidden in lake hylia. But Ivysaur was different. It looked like nothing Zelda had ever seen. Whoever made that species was creative, that was for sure. But now, that charming little plant dinosaur thing was going to face the force of an angry Link.

As Link raised his sword to deliver one final blow, Ivysaur charged. Lashing out with vines, spewing seed bombs from its bulb, dashing around the stage gracefully, Ivysaur kept Link at bay for as long as she could until the rainbow orb known as the smash ball appeared. Ivysaur threw Link at it, then dashed into a headbutt attack into the orb. The crowd cheered as squirtle and charizard appeared on stage alongside Ivysaur, and Pokémon Trainer yelled his catchphrase.

"Take This! Triple finish!

The crowd cheered as Link was knocked right out of the stage.

"Its super effective!"

As Zelda walked out of the stadium Peached wlked over to me.

"Hey Zelda, are you ok? You almost looked happy when Link was beaten."

"And whats wrong with supporting someone who isnt Link?"

"I thought you LIKED Link." Peach implored, putting an immature emphasis on the word 'like'.

Zelda simply sighed. Letting her think that she wanted to be with Link was easier than telling her who she was really interested in.

"Well, princess. Your hero awaits you, and I'd better not waste any more of your precious time with him. Goodnight!" Peach called as she turned away.

When Zelda found Link he was walking out of the arena alongside the pokemon trainer, probably congrtulating him on his victory. Link was an honourable person like that, even when he lost.

"Oh hey Zel. How good was that match, eh? Red's not half-bad for a kid." Link laughed, slapping the pokemon trainer lightly on the back.

'Oh right. Thats the trainer's name... Red. Better try to remember that.' Zelda told herself

"The match looked great. Its really exiting when the matches are so even until the end." Zelda replied.

Red suddenly cleared his throat. "So, Zelda, um, are you ready for your match tommorrow? Samus is one of the strongest people i've ever seen."

"I think I stand a chance, but I would really like some more training before then. Zelda replied. She was confused as to why Red was so interested in her match, but she decided it didnt matter. Ivysaur's trainer was interested in her, in some way. That might be how she can get closer to Ivysaur.

Link smirked, and said: "I think Red will be happy to practise against you, if you'd like."

Why did Link automatically suggest that? Had he and Red have been talking about this earlier? If so, then why? All these questions and more flew out of her head as she kept my goal of getting nearer to the pokemon of her dreams.

"I think I will do that when we get back to the hotel, if it isn't that much of a problem." Zelda answered.

"G-Great! I-I'll ask master hand to set up a match when we arrive at the mansion" Red stuttered out his response. Why was he stuttering? Did he get like that around women? Peach thinks those types are cute. 'Great.' Zelda thought bitterly. 'Over complicating things again.'

~Zelda's point of view~

It took me a while to realise, but Red was giving a thankful look to Link the whole way back to the mansion. Had he arranged this from the start?

-BACK AT THE SMASH MANSION-

"Hey Master Hand," Red began, "could you set up a practice match between me and Zelda, please?"

"ABRA-CAH-ZOODLE!" Shouted Crazy Hand, whom Red couldn't differenciate from Master Hand.

"Why does it just shout these random things?" Red asked me.

"He just turned Kirby into an anvil..." I noted. "What is his problem?"

"Actually, I'm fairly sure that Crazy is a girl."

"What makes you think that?"

"Its like a sixth sense most people have to learn whilst catching pokemon, especially if you plan on breeding them."

Instead of questioning why an 11 year old was breeding pokemon, I just said: "Really? Thats interesting."

When the two finally did find Master Hand, they set up a training match on the Bridge Of Eldin stage.

"Okay, then. Which pokemon are you sending out?" I asked as I prepared myself for battle.

On Red's belt were three pokeballs. One with a drop of water symbol on it, one with fire and one with a leaf. He held his hand over each one for a moment, eyeing my reactions.

Red must have decided that I needed to conquer the pokemon I didn't want to see first, because Charizard was sent out first.

Blow after blow, strike after strike, Charizard never relented. I had to resort to dodging when I could and using Nayru's love as a shield, using the occaisional attack when he left an opening. Neither of us had made much progress until the smash ball arrived. I quickly kicked Charizard to the side and dashed as fast as I could towards the orb. I landed two hits on it before Charizard used a powerful headbut attack on the rainbow ball. One more use of Din's fire and the final smash was mine. The arrow of lightjust clipped Charizard's wing, but it was enough to take him off stage.

"Okay, that was intense. Go Squirtle!" Red cried. Was he trying to kill me with suspense? I just wanted to see Ivysaur.

The fight against squirtle was far less tedious. He was easier to block, and left more opportunity for me to attack. After about five minutes more brawling, I managed to knock him into the hole in the bridge. Before he could get back up, I zumped down an smashed him downwards more, then teleported upwardsas the bridge re-materialised. 'Finally.' I thought. My infatuated curiousity would be a few more steps towards satisfaction.

"Go! Ivysaur!"

My heart rate sky-rocketed. Here I was. On the stage with the creature that caught my curiousity. Ivysaur sprinted, seemingly desperate to charge into an attack. I prepared to jump over and avoid the attack. But i was suprised when Ivysaur jumped up with me an tackled me to the ground and started licking my face, similar to what a dog would do to a child back in Hyrule.

"Ivy! Ivysaur!" It yelled happily.

"S-Sorry about this. She's not normally so keen on new people, but she seems to like you." Red apologised after a moment of breif confusion.

I laughed. "Its okay. Wait, is Ivy a girl?"

"You really don't know much about pokemon, do you?" Red stated. "A basic trainer could tell you the gender of a pokemon. I'm suprised though, Ivysaur wont even let me call her Ivy. She must really like you. Anyway, on with the training."

"Hey, Ivy, get off please. I would like to challenge myself in a battle against you." I was pleased to having Ivysaur like me, but it certainly didn't like when I told it to get off. It made a face as if i had just declared war over a hug.

"Its just one battle. I could really use your help to get stronger for my battle against Samus. Pleeaase can you help me? I pleaded, mimicing Peach's childish voice.

It seemed to work, as Ivysaur backed off and flexed its leg and neck muscles.

I jumped up, hoping to catch it off guard with an aerial assault. Ivysaur quickly dashed underneath me, and caught me with a pair of vines, before throwing me into the air. As i maneuvered through the air, hoping to continue my aerial assault, I was suprised when it just sat there, looking up. Then the bullet seeds came. Those things are sharper than they look.

Ivy then wraped me with vines, threw himself into the air by pushing me down, and came onto me with a seed bomb. I rolled out of the way only to get a cut hand from a razor leaf. I slowly lined up my next attack, keeping my distance. I dashed out, knocked Ivy into the approaching King Bulblin, jumped up and downward smashed him into the bomb the Bulblin rider left behind. After it detonated and sent Ivysaur flying, i grabbed him whilst he was in the air and threw him even further off the stage. I got one more look at the beautiful pokemon before the match ended.

"That was a good job, Ivysaur. You almost had her." Red encouraged his pokemon.

"I think that was a really good match! Thanks Red!" I said as I joined him

"Say, Red, do you think we could train together sometime? That was really fun!" I continued. If I got to see Ivysaur more, I'd do anything at this point.

"Sure. You can practise with them again, but you'll have to send them out yourself. Master Hand doesn't let people under 15 stay up after 10:00pm." Red explained.

"I'd love to train some more, thanks." I said. This was it. Red handed me the pokeballs. I definitely liked Ivysaur. Ivysaur liked me. We could be alone on a private stage together. I was quite excited to say the least.

"Have a good night, Red. I'll return these as soon as I can.

**So how was it? Leave a review in the review section i guess. 20 reviews and i make a sexy-scene next chapter. **

**Have a good day/night**

**~pixel**


End file.
